Old Level Editor
A Custom Map is a multiplayer map or level created by a player. It can be Singleplayer or Multiplayer. Custom Maps can only be made with an account on Plazma Burst 2. Introduction Welcome to the Level Editor Guide for Plazma Burst 2. This guide will describe all the basic tools of the editor, their identities and purpose. You can also find a list of error codes and their causes at the bottom of the page. In addition to the manual will give some examples of cards and tips. 'Basic Tools and Management' Map ID - The map ID is used to give your map a name. Save - Saves the map. After you save the map will only work for you. When you edit description of the map (outside of Level Editor), select "Published" to publish maps, allowing other people to play it. Changes will take effect after a few minutes. Load - Load the state the map was in when it was last saved. After changing any parameter of any object, press Enter. Use the mouse wheel to zoom, the map can be moved with the mouse, arrow keys or 'WASD'. Note: The current version of Level Editor does not provide for cancellation of the last action (undoing). Note: A map will only be playable after one player and one wall is in it. The visibility of the grid can be toggled by pressing the G button. 5 grids views total. Tools 'Cursor Tool' - To move and resize objects. Click in the center and drag to move or click the side and drag to change the size. Size can be changed only for doors, walls, regions and gravitator areas. If you hold down 'Ctrl' and start dragging an object, the copy of it will be created. In the Advanced Map Editor, click "H" to flip an object. 'Enemy Tool' This tool is used to create spawn locations for enemies as well as allies. It is a set size and cannot be adjusted. Appears in the editor as a red rectangle. Parameters Include: - Name ''- The name of the character, # is required as the first symbol. - ''Speed X ''- The initial velocity of character on the X-axis (left/right). - ''Speed Y ''- The initial velocity of character on the Y-axis (up/down). - ''Health -Their starting hit points (default 100). - Max. Health - The maximum their health will recharge to. *'Tip:' set both "Health" and "Max. Health" (on a player) to either 1e+34 or 9e+9999 to create a "God" - Team - The number entered decides which team that character is on. If the team number is the same, then teammates can not harm each other. * Tip: to create an ally in singleplayer maps, set an enemy's team number (default 0) to the same as the player's team. ' -1 '- Indefinite: this team is to make some players anonymous. Appears in the game as a ghost but you can't kill him or see him, only you can see his chat and he can't kill anyone, only see the other players. (only in multiplayer "COOP" mode) : 0''' - Alpha (this is the only team number number in which teamates will not collide with each other) '''1 - Beta 2''' - Gamma '''3 - Delta 4''' - Zeta '''5 - Lambda 6''' - Sigma '''7 - Omega 8''' - Counter-Terrorist '''9 - Terrorists 10 - Usurpation Forces 11 - Civil Security 12 - Red Team (Game chat will show red name) 13 '- Blue Team (Blue name in chat) '''14 '- Green Team (Green name in chat) '15 '- White Team (White name in chat) '16 '- Black Team (Black name in chat) '17 '- Team 18 (Team 18-21 are undefined team values, will be marked as a blank.) '18 - '''Team 19 : '''19 - '''Team 20 : '''20 '- Team 21 - Direction - The direction that the character is facing. -1 means it looks left and 1 means it looks right. - Character - What the enemy/ally will appear as.This list also applies to the '''Player Tool. Number deterimines the skin, movement and which sounds it will make. Available Characters are as followed (click expand to see the list): :: '-1' - Deathmatch skin; it will be what the player has selected as their deathmatch skin. :: 1 '- Hero; the Marine skin which the player has customized in the Campaign menu. :: '''2 '- Usurper, model depends on the amount of health. :: 0-150 - Usurpation Minor :: 150-300 - Ursurpation Major :: 300-Infinite - Ursurpation Destroyer :: '3 '- Proxy; default Proxy from campaign :: '4 '- Android T-01187; humanoid robot :: ''5 '- '''Drone controller; used to locate into Drones or Corvettes to save rendering time; :: 6 '- Advanced Usurper; the white armoured special Usurper. :: '''7 '- Citizen Security heavy; heavy armoured and slower movement. :: '8 '- Citizen Security Lite; regular Civil soldier :: '9 '- Android SLC-56; incredibly fast robot. :: '10 - '''Unknown (Character 20), part of head is revealed, has red swords. Resembles a Drone Controller. :: '''11 '- Citizen Security Boss; normal boss. :: '12 '- Citizen Security Ghost. invisible civil soldier. :: '13 '- Noir Lime. regular Noir Lime from Campaign, slower movement. :: '14 '- Falkok; red aliens that move slower. :: '15 '- Phoenix Falkok; yellow alien, slower movement. :: '''16 - Grub; yellow robot, slower movement. :: 17 - Civil Security Ghost. (Visible form) :: 20 - Unknown: Dangerous enemy, only shows parts of the body destroyed, shows no swords or head :: 30- '''Unknown (same as 20), legs are now visible. :: '''40 - 48- Light Hero Battle Suits (Only in multiplayer mode) :: 49 '-MarineHeavy Battlesuit; heavy version of the hero that uses the player's campiagn head. :: '''50 -' Heavy Battlesuit with only head and arms showing. Body is similar to Character 20's body. Character will also appear if parameter for character is any other number that do not make a specific character. :: '61 '- Proxy without helmet. :: '65 '- Proxy with only head and swords showing. :: '66 - '''A combination between Proxy and the Heavy Battlesuit. Has Proxy's head and Heavy Battlesuit's arms. :: '''70 '- Usurpation Destroyer; Red helmet Ursurpation. (Highest ranked Ursurpation) :: '71 '- Usurpation Soldier; Usurpation Soldier with a dark blue visor. :: '72 '- White Proxy; white version of Proxy. :: '73 '-SkinsNoir Lime Blue team; Blue version of Noir Lime. :: '74 '- Noir Lime Red team; Red version of Noir Lime. :: '''75 - Blue Proxy; Blue version of Proxy. :: 76 - Red Proxy; Red version of Proxy. :: 77 - Blue Civil security; Blue version of Civil Lite. :: 78 - Red Civil security; Red version of Civil Lite :: 79 - Blue Usurpation soldier; blue armoured version of a normal Usurpation Soldier. :: 80 -Red Usurpation soldier; red armoured version of a normal Usurpation Soldier. :: 81 -SkinsBlue Android SLC-56; blue armoured version of the SLC-56 Android (added in PB2 V1.7). :: 82 -SkinsRed Android SLC-56;red armoured version of the SLC-56 Android (added in PB2 V1.7). :: 83 - Blue Hero; blue version of default Marine(added in PB2 V1.17). :: 84 - Red Hero; red version of default Marine(added in PB2 V1.17). :: 85 - Blue Falkok; blue skinned version of Falkok(added in V1.20 update). :: 86 - Red Falkok; red skinned version of Falkok(added in V1.20 update). Also works with 100 and above. * Tip: The Character parameter does not affects hit points, but it can affect the speed, stability and max height of jump. * Note: When making a character, any number with a negative (except -1) will make the Marine. Use 49 for a Heavy Battlesuit with the Marine's customized headgear. - In car - Determines whether or not the enemy is in a vehicle. Options are: :: 1''' - Character is not in any technology. '''2 - Character will be placed in the nearest vehicle (you need to place your character very close to the vehicle for this to work). - Vehicle name - The character will be placed in the vehicle with the specified name. - AI Behaviour - Determines the behavior of the enemy. Can be: : 0''' - Default. Stands still until he hear shots(default). '''1 - Follows the player (good for creating allies that follow the player). 2 '- Stands still and arbitrarily looks around. '''3 '- Looks and walks around. Walking at an affordable area, arbitrarily looks around. '4 '- Does nothing. - Trigger on death - Name of the trigger that will activate upon the death of this enemy. '''Wall Tool - Create walls and platforms. The map size will affect the time needed for loading. - Material - The material number determines what the block will look like: -1 Wall like door (not in manual) Will also work with 5. 0 - Concrete 1 - Grass 2 - Sand 3 - Brown Concrete 4 -Dark plate (Verison v. 20) 'Weapon Tool' - Places weapons to the map. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Model - Determines all its properties. Can be: : gun_m4a1 - A replica M4A1 assault rifle with 16 bullet clip. It is also stupidly powerful. Cannot be selected in v1.1 but will still work, although the weapon model will say 'ERROR'. gun_rifle - C-01r assault rifle from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past gun_pistol- C-01p pistol from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. gun_pistol2 - Real pistol. (Pistol CS-Pro) : gun_glock - Replica Glock pistol with a reloading clip. Like the M4A1, it is powerful. Like the M4A1, it will display ERROR on the weapon model for Map Editor v1.1, but for some reason, it will still load in the game. gun_gl - Grenade launcher. gun_rl - Rocket launcher. gun_railgun - Lite railgun. gun_railgun2 - Heavy railgun. gun_shotgun - Shotgun from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. (C-01s) gun_apistol- Alien pistol, a new railgun-like version replaced the old model. (Added in PB2 V1.7). gun_arifle - Alien rifle. gun_arifle2 - Alien shotgun. gun_vehcannon- A gun designed for vehicles, primarily for the Hound Walker. gun_defibrillator - Defibrillator. gun_bfg - BNG. gun_raygun - Raygun from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. : gun_rayrifle - A rapid firing energy weapon much like the Plasmagun or the weapons used by the Elite Grubs in PB:FttP (Version 1.20) gun_vehminigun - A machine gun designed for vehicles, primarily Jeeps and Drones. gun_vehminigl- A grenade launcher designed for vehicles, primarily Drones. gun_real_shotgun - Real shotgun. (Shotgun CS-DAZ) gun_real_rifle - Real assault rifle. (Assault Rifle CS-CR) gun_plasmagun - Plasmagun. gun_minigun - Minigun. gun_vgun - Drone gun (not recommended in multiplayer games, also called Virus Gun). item_grenade - basic grenade,(since PB2 V1.17, they now appear in multiplayer). Binded to the "G" key. gun_sp_sh' - shield nade, (Tool 7)' : item_port - It is a grenade that you throw by pressing "C". It teleports the thrower where it detonates. (multiplayer only) : item_shield - a throwable device that emits a protective shield upon detonation. (Version 1.20) : gun_vehgun - Corvette rocket launcher, can fire rockets rapidly before reloading. : gun_sniper - A sniper rifle added with the version 1.17 update. Has a special enemy sensor and the laser can be traced back to the shooter, revealing his/her position. : Note: No leading symbol # - For team - Enter number of the team that you want to gun be able to picked up. The following numbers have the effect listed: : -1 - All teams can pick it up 0 - Only the player can pick it up. In single player, allies can't. : 'Vehicle Tool' - Vehicles will automatically pick up nearby weapons designed for vehicles.In muliplayer,if team number is zero and you put zero as the for team parameter,only team 0 can pick it up. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Direction - The direction that the character is facing. -1 means he looks to the left and 1 means he looks to the right. - Model - Determines all properties of vehicle. Can be: : veh_jeep - Jeep. : veh_walker '- Hound Walker, should be placed above the ground so that its feet are not lodged into the floor and glitch up. : 'veh_capsule- A capsule that holds a player inside it. It can break open from from being dropped from the air. : veh_crate- Wooden box, can store 3 weapons inside of it. To store weapons in the crate, drag a weapon and place it on the crate. : veh_drone '- A drone. It does nothing unless it has a pilot. Place player with the Character parameter equal to 5 inside to give it a pilot. : 'veh_rope - A rope which attaches itself to the center of the square object. You can hang on to it and swing using the left and right arrow keys or the A and D keys. : veh_corvette- The Corvette from the Campaign, use a drone controller to pilot it. - Speed X - The initial velocity on the X-axis. - Speed Y -The initial velocity on the Y-axis. - % of Health -The percentage of the standard hit points (default: 1000) that a vehicle has. 'Door/Elevator Tool' - doors and elevators. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Speed - Speed. 1 = 30 pixels per second. - Visible - Determines whether it is visible or not. True makes it visible, false makes it invisible. Invisible doors are usually used to be a collision box for decorations. 'Region Tool' - Area / region. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Call trigger by ID - name of the trigger which will called by this region. -1 = Trigger will not be called. - Activation type - Determines which method is used to activate it connected Trigger with previous parameter. Can be: : 0''' - not used; '1 '- Player enters the region and presses E button. Switch will appear in the center of this region; '''2 - In the region is a character (player or enemy) not in the car; 3''' - In the region is a character (player or enemy) in the car; '''4 - In the region is a character (player or enemy). Not required for multiplayer maps; 5''' - In the region came the door with the same dimensions as region; (Means when the door has landed to the region, the Call trigger by ID wil be called ONCE) '''6 - Alive player enters the region; 7''' - Region includes all the alive characters allied on the player's team. If someone in that team is dead or outside of this region, it will not work. : '8 '- Player enters region and presses E button. Switch will not appear. : '9 '- Player on Red Team enters region and presses E button. Red switch appears. : '10 '- Player on Blue Team enters region and presses E button. Blue switch appears. : '''11 - Switch for Red Team only. Switch is invisible. : 12 - Switch for Blue Team only, Switch is invisible. : 13 '- Player on Red Team enters region. : '''14 '- Player on Blue Team enters region. : : '''Trigger Tool : Triggers are invisible objects that when executed they (with help of regions, dying enemies/players or timers) can force doors/elevators to move, teleport characters from one location to other, create new enemies, and more. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol - Enabled - Determines whether the trigger is activated (can be executed) when you start the mission. - Max calls - The authorized number of executes. Set as -1 for infinite calls. - Action X type - Type of trigger activity. One trigger can do up to 10 actions per on its execution. If something executes trigger, trigger will do all of these 10 actions. : ''- Action X param A'' - is conditional to the action. : ''- Action X param B'' - is also conditional to the action and param A : Action type can be: : '-1' - Do nothing. : 0''' - Start moving of door/elevator with Name 'A' from its current position to region with name 'B'. Door will match top left corner to top left corner of the region. : '''1 - Change the "Speed" parameter of door/elevator with the name 'A' the value 'B'. : 2''' - Quickly move Region with name 'A' to the position of the region with name 'B'. : '''3 - Change the number of hit points of Vehicle 'A' to 'B' percents. : 4''' - Change the number of hit points of Character 'A' to 'B' percents. : '''5 - Change the gravity to the value 'A' (Originally 0.5) : 6''' - Make damage in Region 'A' with power of 'B' hit points. : '''7 - ? : 8''' - ? : '''9 - Mission failed with reason 'A'. : 10 - Harm the stability with power 'A' of all Characters located at Region with the name 'B'. : 11 - Kill all Characters at Region 'B' which are not allied to Character 'A'. : 12 - Destroy all vehicles in Region 'A'. : 13 - Put Character named 'A' into the Vehicle named 'B'. : 14 - Move Character named 'A' to the region 'B' (if Character alive). : 15 - Move Gun named 'A' to the Region named 'B'. : 16 - Move Barrel named 'A' to the Region named 'B' (if Barrel not exploded). : 17 '''- ? : '''18 - Move Region 'A' to the Region 'B'. Their centres will be located in the same point. : 19 - Deactivate Trigger 'A'. : 20 - Activate Trigger 'A'. : 21 - Set number of remain calls of Trigger 'A' to 0. : 22 - Set number of remain calls of Trigger 'A' to value 'B'. : 23 - Set current hit points of Character 'A' to 'B' hit points. Does not sets hit points of each limb. : 24 - Make an explosion with power 'A' at Region 'B'. Explosion size depends on power, so region can be small and still have a big explosion. : 25 - Activate Timer 'A'. : 26 - Deactivate Timer 'A'. : 27 '- Set the frequency of calls of Timer 'A' to value 'B'. : '''28 '- Clone Character with name 'A' and spawn it at region 'B'. Use Region's -ID to make random spawn based of left and right borders of Region. : '29 '- Force all enemies of Characer 'A' who located in region 'B' hunt for Character 'A'. : '30 '- Teleport all players at Region 'A' to Region 'B'. : '31 '- Teleport all players at Region 'A' to Region 'B' and invert X speed. : '32 '- Set the AI Behaviour of computer-controlled Character named 'A' to value 'B'. : '33 '- Change team of Character 'A' to value 'B'. : '34 '- Change model of decoration 'A' to model named 'B'. : '35 '- Set X acceleration of Gravitator Area named 'A' to value 'B'. 0 for disable. Negative value goes right, positive goes left. : '36 '- Set Y acceleration of Gravitator Area named 'A' to value 'B'. 0 for disable. Negative value goes up, positive goes down. : '37 '- Set stability damage of Gravitator Area named 'A' to value 'B'. 0 for disable. : '38 '- Set damage of Gravitator Area named 'A' to value 'B'. 0 for disable. : '39 '- Set game speed to 'A' frames per second (Default game speed is 30. Do not affects rendering). : '40 '- Enable/Disable Strong Casual Mode. 1 = Enable, 0 = Disable. Enables ability to change Player with Tab key. Mission will be terminated on complete death (limb lost) of any of allied main heroes, not for Multiplayer. : '41 '- Play sound 'A' from library. Click Expand to see a list of available sounds. Note that some of these sounds are not in Map Editor 1.1. ::::: 'badge_earned '- Achievement sound '''barrel - Barrel explosion barrel2 - Barrel explosion 2 explode_underwater - Explosion on water water_splash1 - Water splash water_splash2 - Water splash 2 water_splash3 - Water splash 3 explode - Explosion explode2 - Explosion 2 wea_evil_shot '- CS-BNG launch '''fail_shot '- Bullet's collision with wall '''glass1 - Barrel hit glass2 - Barrel hit 2 chat - Chat sound capsule_hit1 '''- Capsule hit '''capsule_hit2 - Capsule hit 2 walker_step - Hound Walker steps ::::: walker_die - Hound Walker's death mission_done - Mission done team_switch - Team switch coolbuddy2 - Coolbuddy's intro ::::: grenade_act - Grenade almost to explode explode_bfg '''- CS-BNG Explosion '''test_sound - Vechile rocket launcher reload sou_blade_swing1 - Swords sou_blade_swing2 - Swords 2 sou_blade_swing3 - Swords 3 step1 - Steps step2 - Steps 2 step3 - Steps 3 step4 - Steps 4 robo_step1 '''- Robot steps '''robo_step2 - Robot steps 2 robo_step3 - Robot steps 3 robo_step4 - Robot steps 4 corvett_die - Corvette's death drone_die - Drone's death ::::: drone_hurt - drone hurt box_die - Crate open nade_throw '''- Grenade throw '''hint_appear - Hint ON hint_disappear - Hint OFF ::::: ship_incoming - Noir Lime's ship coming ship_explosion - Ship explosion gameplay_song '''- Gameplay song '''main_song - Main song slow_down - Slow motion sound slow_up - Normal motion sound noir_die - Noir Lime's death plasma_explosion - Plasmagun hit metal_hit '''- Metal hit ::::: '''hero_welcome1 - hero alert ::::: hero_welcome2 - hero alert ::::: hero_welcome3 - hero alert ::::: hero_pain1 - hero hurt ::::: hero_pain2 - hero hurt ::::: hero_pain3 - hero hurt ::::: hero_pain4 - hero hurt ::::: hero_death1 - hero died ::::: hero_death2 - hero died usurpation_hurt - Usurper destroyer hurt usurpation_death2 '''- Usurper destroyer death 1 '''usurpation_death3 - Usurper destroyer death 2 usurpation_alert - Usurper destroyer warning usurpation_dying - Usurper destroyer dying ::::: f_welcome1 - Falkok alert ::::: f_pain1 - this sound only appears in PB: FTP if you shoot to the falkoks with pistol C-01p, for some reason they,not put this sound to the falkoks. ::::: f_pain2 - Falkoks hurt ::::: f_pain3 - Falkoks hurt ::::: f_pain4 - Falkoks hurt ::::: f_death1 - Falkok die ::::: f_death2 - Falkok die ::::: f_death3 - Falkok die wea_rifle_alt '- Alien rifle shoot '''wea_energy '- Raygun shoot 'wea_rail_alt '- Heavy railgun shoot 'hp_warn '- HP at 50% 'hp_dead '- HP empty 'gravitator2 '- Antigravity decor sound ::::: '''am_base - Base sound am_wind - Wind sound t_switch1 - Switch sound t_switch2 - Switch sound 2 (default switch sound) t_switch_denied - Switch denied action sound t_door1_start - Door start to move t_door1_stop - Door stoped body0 - Body action body1 - Body action 2 body2 '''- Body action 3 '''body3 - Body action 4 metal0 - Robot body action metal1 - Robot body action 3 metal2 - Robot body action 2 metal3 - Robot body action 4 metal_gib - Robot body part broken steel_low - Vechile effect steel_med '- Vechile effect 2 '''steel_hor '- Robot hanging/Vechile effect 3 '''steel_hard - Vechile crash ::::: enemy_hurt1 - Usurper hurt ::::: enemy_alert '''- Usurper warning ::::: '''enemy_hurt_1 - Usurper hurt ::::: enemy_hurt_2 - Usurper hurt ::::: enemy_hurt_3 - Usurper hurt ::::: enemy_die1 - Usurper death ::::: enemy_die_1 - Usurper death ::::: enemy_die_2 - Usurper death ::::: enemy_die_3 - Usurper death ::::: enemy_die_4 - Usurper death ::::: android_die - the sound of the last update, the death of Android (Pi, Pi, Pi pi....pi....pi) ::::: android_die_1 - The new sound of the death of android ::::: android_welcome - the sound of the last update, the old android alert ::::: android_welcome1 - android alert ::::: android_welcome2 - android alert ::::: android_welcome3 - android alert ::::: android_enemy_down1 - android: " I see, i kill enemy!" crash_out_of_hp - Proxy dying "Help!" crash_hurt1 - Proxy hurt 1 "Uf!" crash_hurt2 '''- Proxy hurt 2 (Short "Ah") '''crash_hurt3 - Proxy hurt 3 "Ha!" crash_enemy_down1 - Proxy congratulating 1 "Got one!" crash_enemy_down2 - Proxy congratulating 2 "Fantastic!" crash_enemy_down3 - Proxy congratulating 3 "Nice" crash_enemy_spotted1 - Proxy warning 1 "Up there!" crash_enemy_spotted2 - Proxy warning 2 "Take over" crash_enemy_spotted3 '''- Proxy warning 3 "Over here!" '''crash_death1 - Proxy death (Long "Ah") ::::: marine_alert - CS alert ::::: marine_alert2 - CS alert ::::: marine_alert3 - CS alert ::::: marine_alert4 - CS alert ::::: marine_hurt1 - CS hurt ::::: marine_hurt2 - CS hurt ::::: marine_hurt3 - CS hurt ::::: marine_dying - CS "Dammit!" ::::: marine_death1 - CS die ::::: marine_death2 - CS die ::::: marine_death3 - CS die ::::: slicer_alert - CS Ghost alert ::::: slicer_die - CS Ghost die ::::: wea1 - Gun fall wea2 - Gun fall 2 wea_pickup '''- Gun pickup '''wea_mingun2 - Minigun shot wea_plasmagun - Plasmagun shot wea_pistol '''- Pistol c-01p shot ::::: '''wea_real_rifle - Assault Rifle CS-RC shot ::::: wea_gl '''- Grenade Launcher shot ::::: '''wea_mingun - Unknown gun shot, resembles a laser blaster sound. Note: This sound is not found in the game. ::::: wea_sniper - Sniper shot ::::: ::::: wea_impluse- Resembles a shield nade crack sound. Note: This sound is not found in the game. : 42 '''- Show text 'A' in chat with color 'B' defined in #XXXXXX (html) format, or defined with one of listed values: :: '''0 - EXOS (Battlesuit AI Module) 1''' - Main Hero (Player's nickname will be displayed) '''2 - Noir Lime 3''' - Proxy '''4 - Citizen Security :: Or :: Use a colour code to set the colour of the text. :: Examples: #FF0000 - Red #FF00FF - Magneta #0000FF - Blue #00FF00 - Green #F88000 - Orange #FFFF00 - Yellow #FFFFFF - White #000000 - Black : 43 - '''Show hint with the text in 'A'. Set as 0 to get rid of hint. : '''44 - Reset current delay of timer 'A'. : 45 '''- Allow or disallow usage of defibrillators by allies with value of parameter 'A'. 1 = allow, 0 = disalliow. : '''46 - Set remaining calls number of Timer 'A' to value 'B' : 47 - ? : 48 - Multiply max hit points of Character 'A' by 'B' percents. Not for multiplayer. : 49 - Enable or Disable psi swords with value of parameter 'A'. 1 = allow, 0 = disalliow. : 50 - Mission complete and switch to level with ID 'A'. : 51 - Zoom game camera to 'A' % (percents). : 52 '- Change character "A" nickname to "B". : '''53 '- Clone character "A" and spawn it in random place in region "B". : '54 '- Turn light "A" on. : '55 '- Turn light "A" off. : '56 '- Flip X speed of all players in region "A" : '57 '- Flip Y speed of all players in region "A" : '''58 - Change Character 'A' skin to 'B' : 59 - Set current and max hit points of Character 'A' to 'B' : 60 - Force Character 'A' to drop all weapons. : 61 '- Multiply speed of Character 'A' by value 'B'. In simpler terms, this makes someone move faster. : 'Water tool - Water. Better to create the water so its areas do not overlap each other. - Damage per frame - Damage. 1 = 30 damage per second. Water color will be chosen automatically depending on the damage. 'Barrel tool' - Explosive barrels. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Model - One of the possible models: : bar_orange - yellow barrel, low explosion bar_blue '- blue barrel, medium explosion '''bar_red '- red barrel, large explosion : 'bar_green '- Glitched invisible glass. - Speed X - The initial velocity on the X-axis. - Speed Y - The initial velocity on the Y-axis. '''Eraser tool - Erases anything your mouse touches while you are clicking and holding down. 'Player too'l - Positions start for the players. Parameters are similar with the enemy. 'Parameters Edit tool' - Editing parameters of individual objects. The selected object can be removed using the Delete key. 'Lamp' - Lamp. The quantity of lamps will affect map load time. - Power - Determines how bright a lamp will be. - Flare - The existence of the effect of lens Flare (0 = no, 1 = yes, Enter 9999, It will flash). *Tip: To make these lights indestructible, place an invisible door above it. Make sure no weapons can penetrate through the door, however. 'Gravitator area tool' - Gravitator area. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Speed X - Adding speed got the object along the axis X (in 1 / 30 sec). - Speed Y - Adding speed got the object along the axis Y (in 1 / 30 sec). - Stability Hurt - Stability damage (0 - no stability damage, 100 - Character falls. Intervening values are allowed). - Damage - Damage in 1 / 30 sec.(If you enter a negative number, it will cause the enemy to split in half) 'Timer Tool' - Timer. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Max calls - Maximum calls. - Target - Name of trigger which will be executed every time when delay time will pass. - Delay - Delay between calls. 30 = 1 sec, 60 = 2 sec Note: Timers automaticly start at the beginning of the match/game. ''Disable and reactivate timers with help of trigger action 25.﻿them ''' themthem using tr 'Background Tool - Creating background textures. - Material - Number of displayed texture: : 0''' - Basic background (white tiles). '1 '- Ground (dirt). '''2 - Usurper base background (yellow bricks). 3''' - White. '''4 - Elevator path (gray with small squares) 5''' - Impure Canal (gray octagons with green trim). : '''6 - Red : 7''' - Green : '''8 - Blue : 9- Damned (shows lava-like background) : 10- Panel default : 11- Panel bright : 12- Panel dark : 13- Rocks Background : '-1 '-''' Shadow Background * For the shadow background, you can add more layers to make it darker. Use this to give static objects a shadow. '''Decoration Tool - Decorations. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Model - initial model, can take values: : stone - Stone; stone2 - Small Stone; ship - Broken Ship; antigravity - Floor Gravitator. Generates sound; teleport - Floor Teleport; teleport2 - Ceiling Teleport; teleport_x - Disabled Floor Teleport; teleport2_x - Disabled Ceiling Teleport; ray_left - Left Killing ray (laser) Requires pusher to actually kill. Direction tells where the laser starts. ray_right - Right Killing ray (laser) Requires pusher to kill. ray_ceil - Ceil Killing ray (laser) Requires pusher to kill. ray_floor - Floor Killing ray (laser) Requires pusher to kill. null - nothing; 0''' - nothing; 'antigravity0 '- Disabled Floor Gravitator; '''ship_noir - A falling version of the broken ship. Only falls once unless a trigger switches decor set to 'null' or '0' and then back to this decor again. Causes damage if near crash. final_place - Wide teleport disabled; final_place2 - Wide teleport enabled. : Note: Collision box can be created with help of invisible Door object. : To make antigravity tools, set the decor to 'antigravity', then use a pusher with Y Axis power -0.4 'Engine Marks' - Game engine modificators. - Mark -Type of modifier. - Parameter - Parameter which can be needed in some of modification types. Mark parameter can be: : sky - Defines sky texture. Parameter of engine mark Can be: :: 1''' - Purple cloudy sky (default background). '''2 - Bright sunny sky. 3 '- Absolutely white. '''4 '- Absolutely black. '''5 - Black with Stars (Main background in the PB2 Website) :: 6''' - Orange sunset. :: 7- Atomic Winter (mountains) :: 8- Dawn. :: 9- Dune. :: 10- Sandy mist. :: 11- Night : '''shadowmap_size - Size of shadow map grid, in pixels. Larger value = worster shadows and faster loading, smaller value = best shadows and slower loading. Loading will be aborted in case of too long loading (15 sec). Speed of loading at different computers can be different. At computers of players who have calculations quality set to "LOW" (by default) this size will be multiplyed by 2. Recommended not to change default shadow map size if you don't understand it. casual '''- Enables Casual Mode (not strong). Player will be able to switch between allied characters with tab key. Game will not end till whole team dies. Not for Multiplayer. '''nobase - Replaces computerized environment noise with wind environment noise. game2 '- Alternate gameplay. Disables ability to lift items for the Kinetic Module and cannot regenerate energy for the Time Warp. When using the Time Warp, it will go in slow motion endlessly, unless the player deactivates it. Also, the Time Warp can only be used 9 times with this mark active. '''strict_casual '- Enables Strong Casual Mode. Enables ability to change Player with Tab key. Mission will be terminated on complete death (limb lost) of any of the player's allies, not for Multiplayer. '''no_auto_revive - Disallows usage of defibrillators by allies. Allies will not revive the player, nor other allies. meat '- Enables ragdoll disappear even if player's Effects Quality set to HIGH in options. Required if your map generates enemies eternally to prevent lag. '''hero1_guns '- Creates equipment of main hero. All created guns will have "For team" parameter equal to value of Parameter of Engine Mark. 'hero2_guns '- Creates equipment of hero Proxy. All created guns will have "For team" parameter equal to value of Parameter of Engine Mark. '''hero2_guns_nonades - Creates same equipment as hero2_guns but with no grenades. hero2_guns_nades - Creates same equipment as hero2_guns but only grenades. : : port_nade_count - Creates a stack teleporting grenades that can have a set amount defined by the Mark. : he_nade_count - 'Creates a stack of regular grenades that can have a set amount defined by the Mark. : '''sh_nade_count -' Creates a stack of shield grenades that can have a set amount defined by the Mark. : '''nopsi - Disables psi swords at mission start. Swords can be enabled again with trigger's action 49 and parameter 'A' equal to 1. (You have to put it somewhere up so it works) : gamescale '- Sets game camera's zoom to value defined at Parameter of Engine Mark, in percents. 100 is the default zoom. : '''snow '- Creates background layer of snow covering the tops of walls and adds a constant snowfall to the map. : '''Layers Depending on the selected layer, you can choose only one type of object on which you are currently working. You can also work with all objects at once by selecting the mode "All". 'Known Errors' When you start the map: Error #2015 - On the map there are no walls, or they take too little space. Error #1009 - Non-existent weapons/barrels/vehicles. Possible model of some of the objects being misspelled. Also, you may receive an error if the map has more than 99 barrels, weapons, vehicles or characters. Also, sometimes an error occurs if you set extra spaces in the name for example "gun_shotgun " instead of "gun_shotgun". Just a black screen - It is possible that you have not added any player in the map. Error #1095 - Too many objects. The map should not contain more than 99 objects of each type (99 characters, 99 weapons, 99 vehicles, 99 barrels) except the number of walls, lights, background and doors, which are not limited. Error #1090 - Identical to the Error #1095. Also possible in cases when symbol " used (in parameters of any object) . Use double ' instead to make your map work. Error #1095 '- If the previous description does not fit - please contact the main Plazma Burst 2 game's developer. During the game: Game "freezes" - Maybe that was called by executing of Trigger, the parameters of which has logical or syntax errors. Also problem can be in Object which makes attempt to call the Trigger. A region meant for a trigger may have the trigger name that was meant to activate misspelled, or it could be that a player/enemy that cannot trigger certain triggers that other players can has went through the region linked to that trigger. Double check the trigger names as this is a common mistake. 'Tips 1. Do not let the appearance of too many characters on the screen, as this may cause a drop in performance in some cases, such as lag. 2. Do not place too many walls on the map, but rather separate the level using multiple maps. This will speed up loading of each map, as well as raise the in-game perfomance. 3. Do not use thin walls. Some of the players and objects may go through them, especially if the quality of the physical calculations at options of the player set to LOW. 4. Try to avoid imposition of water areas, because these places will not look good. 5. Try to place the walls so that they overlap each other. Otherwise, between the walls will be drawn a distinction and, moreover, fast moving objects (weapons, grenades, even the players) can become stuck in between them. 6. Try not to place the field of water over the walls and always put the background behind the water sites. This will help your map look better. 7. Allies on your map in case of following the player will only move left or right, if possible, jumping / crouching to reach player, but they will not build more intricate ways (non-linear) to reach their target. 8. On your map, like in single player, computer controlled characters are able to change their weapons to more suitable weapons for a particular situation depending on such factors as distance to the enemy, weapon's damage, frequency of fire, the spread and current status (loaded / not loaded as in the case with the Railgun Lite, Proxy's shotgun and rocket launcher). 9. To make the sky beyond the map, do not distract the attention of the players, hide it with walls. 10. Play more with lighting and lighting effects. A sky light can be created with Flare-free lamp of low power, located along the perimeter of the sky line at regular intervals (eg 200 px). To make sky light, make lamps with power less than 1, and disable flare. It will make the lamp invisible. Then place it at exposed backgrounds. 11. Do not allow more than 4 lamps with the flare effect to be seen on the screen at any time, as this will cause the game to lag. 12. On maps designed for Multiplayer Deathmatch mode add several (1 for small arenas, 3 for big arenas) complete sets of heavy weapons (rocket launcher, railgun, bng) and several (one per player, or more if your arena is enough big) low-grade weapons (pistols, rifles, maybe defibrillators). 13. In this version of the game in Multiplayer maps, it does not make sense to place computer controlled enemies, allies, barrels or vehicles. They will be removed, and the triggers associated with them can cause errors during the game. 14. Connect your singleplayer levels with help of trigger's 50 action type. You can also display notifications to players with help of trigger's action type 42. 15. Do not make Multiplayer maps too large. Players can very easily get confused or lost in them. Try to scale down the map to an easier, navigational size. It is never a bad idea to make a map look better. This helps when trying to get a map approved. 16. Don't rush when making maps. Take time when making several maps, as this will help make your map look better and increase its chances of possibly being approved. Category:Custom Maps Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Levels